


emotional constipation

by orphan_account



Series: the dreamers are wild [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M, artist!jeno, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno is a very smol but very gay and interested in art kid. jaemin likes this kid. chaos ensues.





	emotional constipation

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!!!summer break is finally here and im back on this dreaded website with another work. enjoy!!

jeno was artistic. it was common knowledge in his school. all he had to do was get a pencil and paper and he’d change from ‘dank party walking’ to ‘2k17 picasso’.

 what everyone in his school _didn’t_ know was that he wasn’t proud of his drawings. it took him months before he could showcase his hidden talent to renjun and jaemin. jaemin was speechless, which was _definitely_ a surprise, because jeno would have been expecting some sassy reply, like ‘why did your bubble gum dumb dumb ass hide this from us’ or ‘holy shizzle’. renjun, on the other hand, had exceeded the banshee level. he didn’t even want to recall the vocal range he had discovered during his wailing episode. he was confused as to whether they liked it or not.

aside from being artistic, jeno was also emotionally constipated. he and his emotions didn’t really have the best relationship, either, as they constantly managed to get lodged up in his throat whenever he felt something. hate, sadness, grief – you name it, jeno’s felt it before but hasn’t managed to convey it, so it made sense that he’d get into art, something that could help him express his feelings and emotions, like a counsellor. in a sense, art _saved_ him. saved him from eternity as a wallflower stuck on the wall with excessive super glue. he luckily had his friends renjun and jaemin, along with the somewhere-in-between-a-married-couple-and-boyfriends duo, also formerly known as mark and donghyuck. he also had chenle, the dolphin-laugh kid from one grade below and jisung, the fetus of the group, who was two grades below him.

 jisung was a special case; he had barely any time with him as a friend, yet both initiated some form of skin ship between them each time they had more than 10 minutes in each others’ company. it was moreover an awkwardly close relationship, usually starting off with a few awkward strokes and touches, then blossoming into embraces that screamed protection and love. it was pretty much a secret at first, though their group had ~~mostly~~ managed to accept them, after a few weeks of jaemin complaining profusely about why his precious jeno wouldn’t touch him and renjun replying with ‘uuuhh gayyyyyy’ and mark standing there saying ‘uhm, renjun, you’re probably the gayest out of all of us and you’re not in a relationship, god knows how that’s even possible’. jeno liked his friends.

tearing his eyes open, free from the little bits of dust that you get while you sleep, jeno rolled out of his bed. rubbing his eyes, he looked at the time. swiping the lockscreen away and opening whatsapp, he shot a quick text to his friends.

 **jennie from blackpink:** gm

jeno ran his calloused hands through his hair about three or four times before he heard a buzz emanating from his phone. he looked at it and smiled slightly.

 **princess lele(ia):** ni hao

 **princess lele(ia):** hows you

jeno sniffed rather violently and replied.

 **jennie from blackpink:** ok

 **jennie from blackpink:** going school rn

jeno smiled bitterly. of course he couldn’t initiate a proper conversation with one of his own friends. that was just how he was. useless.

he got up from his bed and quickly put his clothes on before grabbing his sketchbook and running out of his room. putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag, he opened the door and flailed with his key to close it. jeno didn’t know why, but he felt happy today.

 

in jeno’s creative technologies class, he was in a mixed class, which was strangely out of proportion. it was originally meant to be ten people from his form and ten people from another, but there ended up being eleven people from one form and then four people from his, including him. what was funny was the fact that everyone from his form managed to fit on one table. jeno sat closest to the window, followed by renjun, jaemin and donghyuck. jeno had taken this class as an elective, which had shocked donghyuck and renjun enough to follow him into choosing it, which also led jaemin into choosing it, as he didn’t want to be left behind, as per usual.

his current task put on the board was to draw everyday for a week. it didn’t matter what it was, as long as he drew something with even the tiniest bit of effort.

he could do this.

he got his sketchbook and put the date on the next available page. he picked up his pencil and looked around for inspiration. scooting over to the window, widening his eyes when he saw something he shouldn’t have.

he sat for 3 minutes, wondering what he could have done to deserve such prejudice. feeling a buzz in his pocket, he nearly jumped 4 feet into the air and back in to his stool. feeling everyone’s piercing gazes on him, he meekly nodded slowly. after he was sure everyone tore their attention off of him, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, punching in the pin. he looked at the whatsapp notification and groaned inwardly.

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** look at me bitch

jeno leisurely looked to his right, seeing jaemin slowly leaning back with the ‘fuck witcha boy’ look on his face. jaemin pointed to his phone before looking forward once again, pretending to listen.

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** what happened

 **jennie from blackpink:** I saw shit I shouldn’t have

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** spill

jeno looked around before texting.

 **jennie from blackpink:** joohyun and seulgi are at it again

jeno looked at jaemin, who had his mouth gaping open in a grin.

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** scandalous

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** who you drawing

jeno looked around for any signs of the teacher lurking around, and, after seeing her tend to the noisier students, he looked down and replied.

 **jennie from blackpink:** idk

he could hear jaemin kiss his teeth at the reply.

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** look at renjun

jeno looked at said boy, who had his head propped up supported by his hand, was unable to contain his grin as he drew someone, bobbing his head along to an unknown rhythm. jeno looked at his paper and gasped in his mind. he could recognise that gummy smile anywhere. he looked at jaemin once more, seeing that he had the smallest frown. jeno pursed his lips in frustration. he had found his inspiration, though it wasn’t one that he’d expected.

he let his hand do whatever it wanted on the paper. it drew lines and curves and drew thin lines and thick ones, all melding together to make a picture that shouted grief out to anyone who bore the eyes to take in the emotions spilling out of it. jeno’s eyes grew wide, after looking at every mark he made on the paper. jeno gave a staggered breath. renjun had looked at him then, his cheesy smile changing into a look of complete shock. jeno gaped at him, eyes the size of dinner plates and slowly shook his head, muttering out a weak, “please”. renjun knew what he wanted, so he swallowed and nodded furiously. jaemin seemed to notice the tension hanging around the air, so he intervened. jaemin got up and stood between jeno and renjun’s seats respectively, putting his hands on his hips in an effort to seem assertive.

“what’s going on? stop excluding me yall I’m important too.”

jeno, in a bout of surprise, flipped his sketchbook over quickly and sniffed extra loudly. jaemin pouted before crossing his arms and sitting down in his seat. jeno heaved a sigh of relief. who knew drawing something could feel so illegal?

 

sitting in french, jeno thought it couldn’t get any worse. here he was, sitting next to jaemin as they copied out paragraphed answers from their textbooks. out of the corner of his eye, he saw jaemin flip to the end of his book and back to their assigned pages, copying them down diligently. cautiously looking around, jeno nudged jaemin with his shoulder and made a ‘why?’ gesture. jaemin scooted closer before whispering a ‘parce que nous pouvons, mon ami’.

during break, jeno had sat down in his little corner behind milk vending machine #2, where he took his phone out to send a quick text to his apparent saviour.

 **jennie from blackpink:** my baby fetus

 **jennie from blackpink:** where are you

four minutes had passed before jeno got a text back.

 **billie jean(sung):** doesn’t matter I’m omw

jeno smiled. it wasn’t until break was finished that jisung had arrived to keep jeno company. his breath could be seen in the breezy spring air as jisung wriggled into the tight space and waited a few moments before embracing jeno. jeno could smell the fragrant strawberry smell emanating off of him the longer he stayed there, and he wished he could stay there forever.

“jeno?”

said boy grunted in reply.

“I learnt something new today.”

jeno wiggled out of their comfortable space and sat up, playing with jisung’s wavy locks. he smiled.

“enlighten me.”

jisung laughed (more like exhaled through his nose, though jeno wasn’t one to be picky). he propped himself up against the wall of the vending machine, getting comfortable and leaning into jeno’s touch.

“you remember that watermelon-flavoured lip balm you gave me ages ago? well I discovered that if you chew mint flavoured gum while you have it fresh on your lips, it tastes exactly like cucumber.”

jeno blinked.

“jeno? blink twice if you don’t understand or blink thrice if you get me.”

he blinked four times. jisung sighed.

“just promise me you’ll try it.”

jeno nodded. jisung smiled. they were comfortable.

“well I for sure know that you’ll be uncomfortable in detention, boys.”

jeno sighed again. today must’ve been unlucky for him.

 

once jeno got home, he heaved out yet another sigh. he sat on his bed and hugged himself tightly feeling a small whimper clog up his throat.

“no, no, not now jeno, you got this. you can do this. don’t cry.”

his feeble whispers weren’t enough to calm himself down apparently, as the salty rivers came pouring down anyways, like his tear ducts were broken dams.

his phone buzzed. harshly rubbing at his eyes with his sweater’s sleeve until they turned a worrying pink, he took a deep breath in before opening whatsapp.

**_you have 287 new whatsapp notifications_ **

jeno chuckled lightly.

 **dongYUCK:** yall where’s jeno at

 **billie jean(sung):** he went home after detention

 **rent june:** how did he get detention

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** ^^

 **billie jean(sung):** we skipped like 5 min of class

 **rent june:** ooh rebel

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** scandalous

 **dongYUCK:** idk im just worried

 **billie jean(sung):** how come

 **rent june:** yee he seemed pretty down after art

 **crayola mark(er):** yall better spill

 **crayola mark(er)** : I wanna know the fuck happened to my son

 **princess lele(ia):** if anything it’s taeyong whos the mother

 **crayola mark(er):** he’s not in this school anymore you prat

 **billie jean(sung):** he’ll forever be in our hearts as the mother who bought us groceries and gave us apple juice instead of orange juice because we were bad

 **princess lele(ia):** you’re just mad that taeyong can rock pink hair better than you

 **minnie the fucking mouse** : oh he went there

 **crayola mark(er):** duckie back me up

 **crayola mark(er** ): im using my last wish from my seventh birthday present on this gc

 **dongYUCK:** unfriended, unfollowed, blocked, my mom’s calling your mom and you’re not invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party

 **rent june** : saltmaster supreme™ back at it again

 **billie jean(sung):** haha he’s screaming into his pillow rn

 **crayola mark(er):** ha serves him right

 **dongYUCK:** mark minhyung lee

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** ooh full names and dat

 **rent june** : marks dead

 

jeno laughed while scrolling through the messages. he stopped at a particular point where his name was mentioned.

 

 **crayola mark(er):** don’t think im gonna forget that one time you dreamt about jeno cuddling you to sleep chenle

 **princess lele(ia):** iT WAS ONE TIME

 **rent june** : im hurt chenle

 **princess lele(ia):** im so sorry injunnie

 **princess lele(ia):** woaini

 **minnie the fucking mouse** : screenshotted and saved

 **crayola mark(er):** holy crap my child is in luv

 **crayola mark(er)** : duckie get the camera

 **dongYUCK** : on it

 

jeno decided to say something after the situation had calmed down.

 **jennie from blackpink** : hey yall

 **rent june** : I luv you too chenle<3

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** WRONG FUCKING TIME JENO

 **rent june:** ooh pause the convo I wanna see where this is going

 **minnie the fucking mouse** : WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

 **minnie the fucking mouse** : I WAS WORRIED

 

jeno’s eyes widened.

 **jennie from blackpink** : I had detention

 **minnie the fucking mouse** : I refuse to believe that you had detention for 4 hours.

 **minnie the fucking mouse** : im coming over open the fucking window

jeno’s eyes darted to his sketchbook and he could hear  the faint tapping on his window. there stood na jaemin, in all his glory, furiously shivering in the sub zero temperatures. once jeno opened it, he was greeted with a smack to the chest. jeno was about to make a smart retort when he heard a soft whinge make it way out of the younger’s’ throat. jaemin balled his hands into fists and slammed them gently against jeno’s sternum, repeatedly sniffing.

“you’re the worst, you know.”

jeno grunted in reply.

“you’re so bad and horrible.”

jeno frowned.

“you know i’m still mad at you.”

jeno nodded and sighed.

“say something you prat, or,”

“or what?”

jaemin looked at him with his tear-stricken eyes.

“or I’ll fall in love with renjun.”

“falling in love isn’t easy, jaemin.”

“it should be, since it happened to me.”

jeno cleared his throat.

“who is it?”

“not telling.” replied jaemin.

“okay then, be like that.”

jeno sat there for a while, before his hands found their way into jaemin’s auburn tresses. jaemin moved a bit to make himself comfortable, which ended in jeno losing his balance and falling back into his bed. jaemin shuffled a little, making a move to roll over to the other side of the bed, then turning to face jeno. he propped himself up with his arm and made a sleepy face.

jeno, on the other hand, was wide awake. he felt like he drank a costa coffee (starbucks is for basic bitches, unless it’s for the birthday frappucino, because a cheap bitch is also a basic bitch too) and a red bull mixed together, the caffeine giving him adrenaline. jaemin reached his arm out, to which jeno flinched and resulted in jaemin telling him ‘jeez louise, i literally just took a shower, I don’t bite’, to stroke jeno’s arm.

(jaemin could feel the goose bumps appearing with each touch, but he kept quiet about it.)

jeno felt… weird. he kinda liked jaemin stroking him slowly. it was kinda like when he cuddled with jisung, except, there was more of a fleeting feeling to it. jeno had never felt this before. it was like butterflies had nested in his stomach and fluttered whenever they made contact. whenever he spoke it was like milk and honey spilled from his mouth and his skin felt like it was made out of the turkish black roses that were said to curse him for eternities yet were supple in touch. it felt dangerous but it _felt so right_. jeno gulped then looked up to those peachy and shiny lips that he had been yearning for since god knows how long. they stretched into a smile, the first since that morning’s art class.

jeno looked up to the owner and saw that his obsidian eyes were diluted, taking in every bit of the moment. he felt as if he was doing something illegal when he pulled one of his calloused hands up to caress jaemin’s cheek. jaemin let out a low hum, his eyes squinting ever so slightly to beckon him for more. he moved closer, until his breath was ghosting over jeno’s ear.

“baby, won’t you let me see your sketchbook?”

jeno blinked. once, twice, a hundred times. he was confused. was jaemin just using him for his sketchbook? was what they had experienced right now real? is he even alive right now? jeno’s hand went right to his neck to feel his pulse. phew, he was alive.

but before he could answer, jaemin was already scrolling through each page until he found the art assignment from that day.

jaemin sat silently for a while. jeno couldn’t take it anymore. the tension was thicker than mercury, and it was using it’s hands to grab and grip onto his throat. jaemin gulped.

the picture was a detailed one, showing jaemin, in all his glory, sitting in a very licentious position, reaching up to grab the materialisation of sadness, which rejected him. jaemin’s cheeks were pink, and once he made a move to leave, jeno stopped him.

“jaemin, please don’t. not now, just please don’t leave me now.”

“jeno, are you out of your mind? what was going through your head when you drew this?”

jeno sat as jaemin ranted on, not caring the slightest bit.

“jaemin! will you just shut up for the smallest amount bit of time? just, please, listen to what I have to say?”

said boy nodded.

“I had no idea what I was gonna draw. and you know I have no confidence in what I draw. but, today… today was special. I found something… someone I could draw! it just happened to be you. once my pencil reached the surface of the page, it went crazy. it drew every crevice of your body perfectly, and to say nonetheless I was pretty shocked,”

jaemin’s eyes widened slowly with every new bit of information he acquired.

“and i’m so sorry, jaemin. for everything i’ve done. it’s annoying, really, to be as emotionally constipated as me. it kills me. especially when you have someone that really takes it all like a pro. someone that feels all the pain in the world through one person, but turns it into the best gold through their smile. and that person is you, na jaemin.”

jaemin felt tears spill all over his face. he didn’t notice that he was crying until jeno wiped them off of him.

“oh god, I’m so sorry. it’s just that I’ve been waiting to hear those words for a long time.” jaemin harshly wiped them off with his sweater’s sleeve.

jeno fumbled with his fingers. jaemin interlocked them together. jeno felt safe.

jaemin felt a drone in his pocket, and fished into it to get his phone.

**_you have 20 new whatsapp notifications_ **

jaemin chuckled. the two gave a knowing look to each other and opened up their chats.

 **rent june:** sooooooooo

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** so what

 **princess lele(ia):** howd it go

 **jennie from blackpink:** it was okay I guess

 **crayola mark(er):** vanilla

 **princess lele(ia):** vanilla

 **rent june:** vanilla

 **dongYUCK:** vanilla

 **jennie from blackpink:** we’re also together

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** [better than you.jpg](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjBvODUpqDVAhXLOxQKHfH6BloQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imgrum.net%2Fuser%2Fannachan_0110%2F31626197%2F1241872218876721309_31626197&psig=AFQjCNHwd2fpX8EaSqGuEQqBg7F-ZfyjQg&ust=1500929406579654)

 **rent june:** W H A T

**Author's Note:**

> in my creative technologies classes, i was in jeno's position, meaning that i had only three other people in my form and the rest were from the other class. it was fun to say the least and there was this one time where the other class had a drama exam during the double period so it was just us four and an entire kitchen to ourselves so we made the most unhealthiest things ever and looking back on it i wish i'd had chosen creative tech for gcse  
> don't forget to comment!


End file.
